Darien or MysteryMan?
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: Hehe, well...::blushes and looks down:: this is my first fan fic...please tell me if you do ..or dont..like it. Its about how Serena finds out that shes being stalked.......or is she..?
1. Default Chapter Title

Darien or MysteryMan?  
By: Christy  
  
Rated: PG13 for violence and swearing  
~No I do not own any Sailor Moon Characters   
and all the other stuff.  
  
Please enjoy my first fanfic.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
*Beep Beep Beep* Serena's alarm clock screamed at her to get up, luna was the the first one  
to hear it, like always. She groaned, then yawned in an attempt to awaken herself, which worked,  
then Luna tried to get up, but failed at that because serena's leg was weighing her down. Luna   
began to scream at Serena,   
  
"SERENA! GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL! GET OFF OF ME!"   
  
"Wha..? Ugh...Luna, shut up..I don't want to go to school.."  
  
Luna grumbled lowly, then scratched Serena on the foot lightly, but hard enough so that it  
stung.  
  
"OW! LUNA! YOU STUPID CAT!" Serena jumped up and out of bed, jumping on one foot and holding the  
other. "That's the second time you've done that to me!!!" Serena wailed. She glared sharply at   
her cat.  
  
"You have two choices to make here if your going to continue this. You either sleep on the   
ground, or sleep in Renee's room! Because I'm not going to take this any more!"  
  
Luna smiled gleefully, then jumped down from her bed and trotted out of Serena's room.  
Serena watched her walk out of her room, then guessed she wouldn't be sleeping with her cat any  
longer. She shrugged gently and began to dress into her school clothes.  
  
"Serena! Are you up yet? Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"I'll be right there, mother!"  
  
Serena slipped on her shoes then dashed out of her room and quickly trotted downstairs, the smell  
of bacon and eggs invaded her nostrils and soon her stomach was screaming for food.   
She walked into the kitchen eagerly, a huge smile smeared across Serena's lips as she sat down at  
the table.  
  
"Mmmm, mom this looks good."  
  
"When it comes to food, Serena, any thing looks good to you." Serena's mom giggled lightly as   
she filled Serena's glass with Milk.Serena smirked as she began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Serena,your ganna be late again!"  
  
"I'm going mother. Bye"  
  
  
  
Serena quietly sat down at her usual place in school at lunch, she wasn't too hungry, which was  
a surprise. She absently said only a few words to her friends, they were talking to eachother  
and enjoying their lunch, Serena wished she could be doing the same.  
Serena rested her chin in her balms as her light blue eyes scanned around the outside tables at  
lunch. The girls were talking gossip and eating lunch as usual. Serena sighed as she traced the  
memorys back to Saturday night. She shuddered as she could remember every word her and Darien  
spoke to each other.  
  
------------flash back----------------------------------------------  
  
"Darien! Do I even exsist any more!!?" Serena had yelled at him. They were at his apartment,and   
had finished a nice walk around town. Serena had caught Darien eyeing another girl for the longest  
time, Serena even thought he was drooling.  
  
"Of course you do, Serena. What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well the way you looked at that hoochie, why wouldn't I think that?!"  
  
Darien winced, then narrowed his eyes at his hands that had formed into fists, he couldn't admit   
to her that he was actualy staring at the woman. 'But she looked so fine, so temping' Darien   
thought.  
  
"Darien! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do! What's wrong with you, Serena!!?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him, mouth hanging open. Tears pricked at the   
back of her eyes as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Serena, No! Don't even think about giving me that look. I won't take it."  
  
"Darien! How could you?! For a moment I actually thought you cared about me!"  
  
Darien's rage had taken over him,'Why is she acting like this?', his pulse was pounding in his   
ears as he glared sharply at her,then, with out thinking he went up and grabbed at her wrists   
tightly and yelled, "Shut up! Just shut up! OKay?! I don't need to hear your bullshit!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she stared up at Darien in shock. Her wrists were beging to throb in   
pain due to his grip. Tears stung the back of her eyes, then gathered and spilled from her   
eye lashes. Serena couldn't believe the way he was acting, what had she said to get him so  
furious? Serena felt so weak and confused, a million thoughts raced through her head as she   
stared at Darien. More tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She yanked herself free from  
his grip and ran out of his apartment, sobbing.  
  
-------------------------end of Flash back---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Serena! Get your meatball head out of the clouds!" Raye screamed into her ear, then continued  
to sip on her soda and talk to the rest of the group.  
  
Serena blinked and forced off tears as she looked back at everyone. She didn't feel like joining  
the gossip today. She slowly looked down at her wrists, which had a few tiny bruises from where   
Darien had grabbed her, she told her friends that it was from Renee, and to Serena's surprise  
they believed her.  
  
Ami looked over at Serena and saw pain lingering in her eyes. 'uh oh,something happened with her  
and Darien,I can tell.' She thought. Ami wondered if she should say anything to her, but before  
she could, the end of lunch bell rang, she watched as Serena leap up, shoved on her backpack  
and hurry off to her next class. 'Hmm, she's probably under a bit of stress.'Ami pulled on her  
own backpack and left for her next class.  
  
Serena dodged her way around the people in the hall way, grumbling lowly to herself about how   
crowded the halls could get in high school. As Serena turned around a corner, she rammed into   
someone and stumbled backwards, then slowly looked up at the person she bumped into, her heart   
began to pound loudly and her knees began to tremble as she stared up at the person.  
  
"whoa,you alright?"  
  
"Um..heh, y-yeah, I'm okay." 'Oh..my...god..I am talking to the one of the most gorgeous men of  
all time, besides Darien, and he's on the wrestling team, oh wow...' Serena thought as she stared  
in awe at the guy, he looked like he was in his Junior year.  
  
"I'm Tony, may I ask for your name?" Tony grinned kindly down at blond haired girl, 'Why does she  
have that odd hairstyle?' He thought to himself 'Besides that, she's kinda cute'.  
  
Serena slowly stook out her hand and gently answered, in a very kind way, "My name is Serena.   
Nice to meet you, Tony." Serena almost melted when Tony took her hand and softly squeezed it in a   
friendly handshake. Serena grinned with a dazed look on her face as she watched Tony run off to   
his next class, Serena got to hers just in time before the tardy bell rang.  
  
  
  
  
Serena smiled to her self, she had been in a daze ever since Tony shook her hand. 'Wow, I wonder  
if he likes me' she thought, Serena had been in such a daze that she rammed into a tall figure   
and stumbled backwards, she luckily caught her balance. She thought for a split second that she   
had bumped into Tony again. Serena eagerly looked up at the figure, then frowned, seeing it   
wasn't Tony, it was Darien.  
  
"Hey Meatball head." Darien quietly spoke, as he stared down at his little angel, wondering if   
she had forgiven from Saturday night.  
  
"Oh, Darien...it's you."  
  
Darien winced under his sunglasses, then cleared his throat, thinking it was time to apologize.  
"Look, Serena...I want to say I'm sorry for Saturday night. I went over my head, and I know it  
was really wrong of me to do that. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Serena stared blankly at him, 'Wow,I wonder if he actualy ment it.' she blinked once then looked  
down at the sidewalk,trying to find the right words. "Well, Darien...you did..kind of..hurt me  
and..I-" Serena was cut off by Darien,  
  
"Serena. Please..come here for a minute.." Darien spoke as if he hadn't heard her, that wasn't  
what he wanted to hear, so he gently took her arm and led her in an alley way  
he leaned over to her ear and continued in a hushed voice,  
  
"Serena, if you reject me, I don't know what I would do. Even if you tried, I would not let you  
go, do you hear me? Never. I'd kill to get you to stay with me.."  
  
Serena's eyes widened slightly, as his last sentance echoed into her head ' I'd kill to get you  
to stay with me..' she gulped lightly, she could feel her self tense underneth him. Her body   
began to tremble ever so slightly. "Uh..D-Darien, I ha-have to go.."  
  
Darien eyed her face, what had he said this time? She looked to tense and frightened, Darien   
gently ran his index finger along her cheek 'Oh Serena, I love you too much to let you go..'.   
Darien had been starring at her lips, he had been longing to kiss her, to feel her soft skin   
against his, he slowly leaned his head down to hers, their lips centameteres from touching.  
  
Serena swallowed silently, 'He's going to kiss me, and act like nothing ever happened. How can  
he act so-' Serena stopped in the middle of her thought as she felt Darien's warm lips press   
against hers ever so gently, she felt warm all over, and her lips felt like they were tingling.   
She slowly began to kiss him back as she slipped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Oh Serena, I love you so much.."  
  
"You mean more then that hoochie..?"  
  
Darien's eyes widened as he yanked his head back and stared down at her. 'Why did she have to   
bring this up again?'  
  
Serena almost sighed in relief as she found her way out the situation, and slipped away from him,  
and out of the alley. She ran all the way back to her house, tears escaping from her eyes once   
more. "Oh Darien..why?!..Why must you be so clueless?"   
  
  
----------The Next Day--------------------  
  
"Serena! Telaphone!" Sammy yelled from downstairs, setting the phone next to the craddle then   
headed back over to his video games.  
  
Serena sighed gently and trotted downstairs, guessing it would be Darien wanting to talk to her  
about today.  
  
"Hello, this is Serena."  
  
"Hello Serena..." answered a low, deep voice, it sounded like a male.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed as she tried to fit the face with the voice, she knew no one with that  
voice, but it did sound like he was trying to hide his real voice. 'Tony? No, he doesn't know my  
last name..and Darien or the girls wouldn't play this kind of prank on me.'  
  
"Who...who is this?"  
  
"Oh Serena, I've been watching you, you're so beautiful even when your sleeping too..I want you  
Serena.."  
  
Serena's whole body began to tremble, she felt cold sweat trickle down the small of her back, she  
wanted to bolt, but yet her curiousity kept her on the phone. 'Who is this man?! What does he   
want with me?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I'm going to leave it at that. And if I get good reveiws I'll continue with the second  
chapter. This is my first fan fic, I'm pretty excited about it. Ya'll thought the Mystery guy   
was Tony, eh? hehehe. Well tell me what you all think. thanks bye  
  
-christy 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Darien or MysterMan?  
By: Christy  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I don't own Sailormoon-yada yada yada.  
Rated: PG13 for swearing...eh..its only one word! or two  
Okay! Chapter 2, made it. Wow..thanks everybody for the  
reviews. totaly lifted my selfasteem! ^^ So yeah, heres  
chapter two!   
  
Info: (so if no one knows whats going on) Serena is  
thinking 'bout dumping Darien, but meets a totaly hunk in school.  
Then..some mysterious man calls her....Drum roll please...  
Chapter two! Enjoy!  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Darien paced nervously around his livingroom, his eyes focused on the floor as he moved.  
  
'Why does Serena act so strangly now? What have I done...I am only trying to make our   
relationship more happy and memeorable.Why can't she see that?'  
  
Darien sighed and flopped down in an armchair, staring up at the ceiling.  
'Maybe it's because of my-' Darien's thoughts were cut   
off when the door bell rang (AN ::growls, trying to type with a kitty in her lap..not fun::),   
Darien groaned and got up to answer the door. He slowly opened it, wondering who it would be this   
time.  
"Serena! Hi! What are you doing here? What's wrong..are you okay? Here,come in."  
  
Darien moved aside to let her in, Serena had her head in her hands, she slowly walked in to his   
apartment.  
  
"Oh Darien, it was awful. I was so scared.." Serena's voice sounded choked, it was obvious that   
she was crying.  
  
"Serena, it's okay. We'll talk about this when you calm down...would you like something warm to   
drink? Like tea?" Darien gently rubbed her back, frowning sympathedicly down at her.   
  
Serena nodded slowly, pushing away the tears on her cheeks with her fingers.(ANwell, thats how I   
wipeaway my tears)  
  
After about 15 minutes of waiting for the water to boil, Serena took the time to calm   
herself down, wondering how on earth could she explain the phonecall to Darien,  
'He'd totaly flip out..'.   
  
Darien came back into the living room with a steaming mug of hot tea, he slowly handed  
it to her trying to think of a way to lift up her spirits. He sat next to her on the couch,   
watching her drink the tea slowly, he noticed that her hands still trembled. He knew that if he   
said the wrong thing, she would start crying all over again. Darien reasuringly began to rub her   
back once more, then he rested his arm around her, hoping it would comfort her.  
  
Serena's nerves began to calm down as Darien placed his arm around her, she sighed gently   
and set down the mug of hot tea. She turned her head slowly to look up at Darien's wonderful  
blue eyes, which were full of concern and sympathy. 'Hey! Don't you forget, this is the guy that  
bruised your wrists!! Hellooo..are you listening to me?!' Serena winced slightly and quickly   
hoped Darien hadn't noticed. 'But he's so sweet..how can I stay mad at him?'  
  
"Serena..are you okay?"  
  
"Yes..I mean..no...I don't know. Everythings wrong Darien.."  
  
"Shhh..it's okay. I'm here. Why don't you tell me what happend, so we can sort this out, and get  
you back to your old self again..huh?"  
  
Serena nodded slowly and picked her cup back up..to only stare down at what was inside, she saw  
her reflection looking back up at her. Serena started at the very beginging, telling him every  
thing that was bothering her, she occasionally looked up at Darien, to see him listening to her  
every word, nodding and sometimes frowning to what she had to say. She told him about Saturday  
night, and how it effected her, she told him about the guy she met in the hallways, then she told  
him about the creepy phone call she had gotten.  
  
"He was saying stuff like, he watched me..and he wanted me..I was so scared..I didn't know what  
to do..so I quickly hung up the phone and ran out of the house..and..I ended up walking down  
to your house ...I'm sorry if I bothered you, Darien. I just ..didn't know where to go."  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry..this must be hell for you. I..I don't know what to say, honestly. But  
I'll think of a way to find out whose calling you..I'll try my best. Ut oh, look at the time,   
Serena, you have school. Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
Serena nodded slowly, wishing she didn't have school. She slowly got up, unable to look at   
Darien in the face, she feared that he didn't trust her anymore, or he would treat her so   
delacately, as if she'll break into a million pieces with the wrong touch.  
  
Darien grabbed two coats, knowing it would be cold once they got outside, he walked back over to  
Serena. 'She wanted to dump me? Did I hurt her that bad? She wouldn't understand why my anger was  
just so strong.I have my problems...but to tell her..would just shatter her'.  
  
Serena smiled as Darien placed the coat around her. 'What does he think..about Tony...and the  
phone call?..' She looked up at his face, which was unreadable, his face was expressionless as he  
started toward the door, she quickly followed.  
  
"Darien..if you have any problems..you..you do know you can tell me..right?"  
  
"Of course Serena. I know that."  
  
"Is..anything on your mind..?"  
  
"Oh Serena..if I could only tell you..then everything would be okay.."  
  
Serena stared at him, what was Darien talking about? Was he muttering to himself, or was he   
talking about? She turned her head to look ahead of her, the silence almost unbareable.  
  
Darien frowned at the darkness, wondering why he had to go out and say that. Now she would be all  
over him, trying to find out information. He would have to stand firm, and just keep quiet about  
his problem.  
  
"Um..so..how's school going?"  
  
"It's alright...I might have an A in english."  
  
"Thats..uh..good.."  
  
"...yeah..."  
  
Serena listened to the sound of their shoes once they hit down on the pavement,'What can I say?  
He looks so tense and..worried..'. Serena sighed as they walked up to her house, turning to look   
up at Darien.  
  
Darien looked down at Serena, offering a gentle smile down at her. 'She's so innocent..yet..so  
tough. How does she cope with all her problems like this..?', Darien leaned down to give her a  
reasuring hug, hoping it would do some good to her.  
  
She let out a soft sigh as she draped her arms around him, hugging back. Serena rested her cheek   
on his chest, smiling as she smelled his cologne. She frowned as she felt Darien pull back, she   
looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Darien, for helping me and everything. Have a good night."  
  
"Sure thing, take care, Serena."  
  
-------That weakend---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Er! Serena! Hurry up! Or else we're going to miss the movie!" Renee whined loudly, 20 feet ahead  
of Serena.  
  
Serena barely heard her, as she continued to walk at a slow pace toward Renee, she agreed to her  
that she'd take her out to the movies. She sighed again as she began to walk faster toward her  
future daughter.  
  
"What are we seeing, anyway?"  
  
"We are going to see 'Black Beauty'..its ganna be great!" (AN: I don't know what else to put!)  
  
----------------At The Movies---------------------------------------  
  
Serena groaned as she sat down in a seat in the movie theaters, she looked around to see all the  
grownups talking to their kids. 'Er..this bites the dust..', she again scanned the movie theaters  
only to find more grownups comming in with their kids, Serena's eyes widen as she saw someone in  
the movie theaters, she gasped, realizing who she saw.  
  
"It's Tony! Tony, over here! Hey!"  
  
"Hey Serena, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh..I'm taking my, uh, little sister to see this movie."  
  
"Yeah? I had to come with my parents..it sucks, huh?"  
  
"Totaly...hey, would you like to sit with us?"  
  
"Sure, loved to, I'm sure my parents won't mind."  
  
Tony slid into the seat beside her, smiling gently. 'Wow, what luck! Still gadda find out if she  
has a boyfriend though..'. He smirked at his thoughts and watched the movie with total boredom.  
  
Serena didn't even look at the movies, she was glad Renee was watching with her undivided   
attention, she kept looking over to stare up at Tony, grinning like a fool. 'Hey! What about  
Darien?! You're betraying him! Serena! You can't possibly like this dude, you don't even know   
him!'  
  
"Hey..you okay? Something on my face?" Tony leaned over to whisper to her, he caught her starring  
at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Uh, no..just..thinking, I guess..."  
  
Tony smiled at her, and gently tugged at her hair playfully, then looked over at the movies.  
'Oh yeah, I've got her...she's all mine now..'  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
:Gasp!: I know. its the end, im sorry its kinda short.But schools going to be getting in my way   
soon. Although Im going to try my best to keep up with this story!!  
I hope everyone had a good newyears!  
Please tell me what you think. Serena sure has gotten herself in a hole, hasnt she?   
  
-Christy (Cshortbabe@yahoo.com) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Darien or MysterMan(Chapter 3)  
By: Christy  
Rated pg13 for adult behavior.  
  
::huffs:: Im slaving my poor itty bitty finger tips away at this ..this..keyboard, just so you  
people can have something to read! ::softly blows on her burning fingertips:: I better  
get good reviews for this!!  
And if you just came in on chapter 3..read chapter 1 and 2!!! Im not telling evverrybody on whats  
happening in this story. ::Kinda pissed off because she has to type for her..caring..reveiwers,  
instead of spend time with sweet, adorable evan!(boyfriend)..but hes not here right now, so  
thats okay.:: ^.^() dont hurt me..just enjoy the chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Um..so..did you like the movie?" Tony asked shyly, sitting on his bed, watching Serena  
scan over his room. He had asked her if she wanted to go to his house after the movie, and she  
had said yes. They dropped off Renee and went to his house.  
  
  
"Er..no. It was really boring.." 'the only good part was staring at you...' Serena bit down on  
her lower lip, then turned to look at Tony, sitting on the bed. She smiled warmly and grabbed  
a rolling chair and dragged it over toward him, she sat down infront of him.  
  
"You have a nice room, bigger then mine of course."  
  
"Thanks..so..hows your life?"  
  
Serena decided not to tell him everything, since she didn't know him well enough. She only   
shrugged and began to fondle with a strand of her golden blonde hair.   
  
Tony watched her, smiling to himself, he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand gently, he   
rubbed his thumb against her skin, grinning at how smooth her skin felt against his. 'Man, maybe  
I could hold her..just once..'  
  
'Oh wow..he wants to hold my hand..' Serena beamed under her redden face, she slowly took her   
courage and looked up at him, he was smiling, and his eyes looked distant. 'Oh god..I want to  
kiss him so bad...but..I..can't. Would it count if he made the first move?'  
  
Tony figured this was a once and a life time oppurtunity, and he would probably never get another  
chance, at all. He looked back into Serena's eyes, and slowly leaned forward, tilting his head   
lightly and pressing his lips to hers.'Wow..this is great..I wonder if she makes all the guys  
feel like this..'  
  
Serena leaned forward, pressing her lips back against his, the feeling of his lips was   
overwhelming, and she had forgotten everything that had been on her mind except for kissing him.  
'I feel so..giddy..mm..'.  
  
Tony slowly pulled back, and without a word, moved her to his bed,laying ontop of her between her  
legs. He began to slowly leave kisses along her neck, then dragged his lips up along her jawline  
to her lips once more, he slowly slid his tongue between her lips, gently mingling it with her's.  
  
Serena felt like she was in some sort of trance, she let him do everything, she danced her tongue  
with his, letting a small awarding moan escape against his lips.'Serena! You have to stop!'  
'ooh..shut up..this is such a wonderful feeling..It will only be once..thats all..'  
she slid her arms over and around his neck, letting her fingers run through his soft silky hair.  
  
  
Tony moved his lips downward to her neck again, his hands slowly moving to her blouse. His tongue  
grazed her skin just lightly, and teasingly. Tony jerked up, hearing the door slam in the living  
room  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Mmm.What?"  
  
"Get up, my parents are home!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, she quickly buttoned her blouse and sat up, jumping off of the bed.  
  
"Um..maybe I should go..it's getting late."  
  
"Er..yeah..I'll see you at school then?"  
  
"Right, bye."  
  
Serena rushed out of the door, her face as red as a cherry, she didn't say anything to his   
parents, just a wave and she ran all the way toward her house. 'That was the stupidest thing you  
have ever done!!'   
  
"Serena, where have you been?! Its almost dinner."  
  
"Sorry mom..just..forgot about the time.."  
  
Serena heard the phone ring in the hallway, she had gotten half way up the stairs, but soon she  
was racing down them again to grab the phone, wondering who it would be.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"Hello,Serena speaking."  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"What-what? No, who is this?"  
  
"Go somewhere so you can be alone..please?"  
  
"Er..okay."  
  
Serena took the cordless up to her room, her thoughts racing as she quietly shut the door.  
She went over and sat down on her bed, grabbing her stuffed bunny and holding it to her chest.  
  
"I'm..I'm alone now.."  
  
"Good girl..did I ever tell you that your body is so beautiful?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He smiled as he watched her through the window, he licked his licks, watching her stiffen as she  
listened to him speak. He walked around slowly, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Hmm..you can't hang up...I know where you live.."  
  
"You do?? Who are you?? Please tell me..I'll do anything.."  
  
"Oh..anything huh?"  
  
"Crap! Can I take that back?"  
  
"mm..nope..not unless you don't want to know who I am."  
  
Serena bit her lip and got up, she started to walk around her room looking down at the floor.She  
wrapped her arm around her chest protectivly as she walked to the window, looking at the things   
she could see, but there was no man with a phone anywhere.  
  
He moved out of view as she went to the window, grinning. He walked over toward his lazyboy chair  
and sat down slowly, making sure he still had a good view of her window.  
  
"Clever..trying to spy on me, eh? Take your arm away, ah..thats better..."  
  
"Please..why won't you tell me? I'm doing what you say...what more..?"  
  
"Oh..hmmm..I could think of a whole lot of things, babe."  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes i know, this is as short as the last one..but I dont want to write more because i hate to   
leave you guys on cliffhangers until the next one comes out. I'm getting pretty busy, with  
finals and all..so just wait awhile and the next one will be out!   
  
Please tell me if you liked it though, bye.  
-Chrissy  
  



	4. Default Chapter

  
  
Darien or MysterMan(Part 4,Final act)  
By: Christy  
Rated R For violence, swear words and sexual scenes.  
Disclaimer: No i do not own anything.  
  
Okay..its finally here. after working my ass off with schooland everything.. for the ones that  
just came in on chap 4, I suggest you read 1,2, and 3 before you read this, because it might  
confuse you.  
  
Now Serena has digged herself quite a hole, should she continue to tell Darien, or will she try  
and solve this by herself?And what about Tony? Read and find out! Will we finaly  
get to see who this mystery guy is? Please review.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena groaned loudly as the teacher assigned the class an hour's worth of homework.  
She hadn't had a good week from Monday to Friday, and today was Friday. Serena wrote down the  
assignment and stuffed her binder into her bag, then got up and left as the last bell rang.  
  
"So, are you busy this weekend?" Darien asked as he picked Serena up from school, pulling out of  
the parking lot.  
  
"No..well..I have some homework, but I think thats it.Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I just thought we could do something, because I'm not busy."  
  
"Alright, I'm up for it."  
  
"Good." Darien smiled to himself, stoping at a red light, he reached over and gently grabbed   
Serena's shoulder, and looked at her,  
  
"it's going to be alright, trust me."  
  
Serena arched a brow at him in confusion, but forced a smile anyway and nodded,reaching up to   
squeeze his hand. 'Does Darien know what I've been going through?'  
  
"The girls have told me that you seemed a little distance..and they wanted me to talk to you."  
  
"I do? N-nothings been going on..just the same stuff.." Serena winced as she lied to her love,  
as she forced herself to look out the window, lying to Darien was so hard.  
  
"Well, if you say so. I won't pester you about anything."  
  
That was a releif. Serena looked back at him and gave a weak smile. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He walked around in circles in his room, and continously looked out his window, growling, 'Where   
is that bitch?' He wanted to have fun tonight, but how could he when she wasn't home? He thought,  
then an evil smile smeared over his lips."Hmm..that's just what I'll do." He then stalked out  
of the room, chuckling.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Serena stared blankly at the Movie screen, she hadn't caught onto the movie she and Darien were  
watching. She sighed, and tapped Darien on the shoulder, whispering that she was going to the  
bathroom. Serena didn't have to go the bathroom, she just needed to do something else besides  
sit there and watch something she wasn't even paying attention to.  
  
  
Tony sighed to himself, he was half an hour early to this dumb show, he looked around, seeing  
someone that looked like Serena, he stopped and looked at the girl again, "Serena?", he was  
very surprised to see her here.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Tony smiled as he got up and walked over to her, setting his hands on her hips  
and starring down at her.  
  
Serena tensed as his hands came intact with her skin, she shivered lightly, and looked away from  
his gaze. "Uh...Nothing Much..just..uh, watching a movie..".  
  
"Oh? Well, I'm early for a movie." Tony grinned at her, and looked around, seeing there was no   
one else around them, he leaned in and began to gently kiss her neck."Mmm..maybe we can go back  
to my car."  
  
Serena almost melted from his touch, but she remembered Darien was waiting for her, 'This is so  
wrong..I have to stop this.ooh...but he's so fine..'   
  
"Um, no, I think I better get to back to the movie.."  
  
"aww..well alright, I'll call you okay?"  
  
"Okay..bye.."  
  
"see ya."  
  
Serena quickly ran back to the movies, shaking,trying to calm herself down, she sat down,glancing   
over at Darien, who was glued to the movie.'Few..thank god he didn't see me'.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He smiled to himself as he hid behind the door to her room, hearing her come up the stairs.  
'Hmm..this will be intresting.'  
  
  
Serena sighed as she walked into her room, she felt horrible for what she had done. She made it  
up to herself by letting Darien toy around with her,which made him quite happy.  
  
"Oh, I'm so tired..."   
  
"No your not, not until I say so.."  
  
Serena hadn't time to spin around, because a powerful arm wrapped around her throat and covered  
her mouth, the other wrapped around her arms and waist. She whimpered and desprately tried to  
struggle away from him.  
  
He Chuckled into her ear, and slowly led her over toward her bed, pushing her stomach down and  
taking her hands and putting them behind her, then tying them together. He turned her over and  
tied her ankels together, and then gagged her with a hankercheif.  
  
Serena began to cry, as she stared up at her attacker,she shook her head and struggled against  
the ropes as hard as she could.'I want to get out of here! Why! Why now?!'  
  
"I bet you didn't expect it would be me, huh? Huh Serena? Little Princess, Bah! You never even  
knew how I felt! You didn't even care!! Now it's pay back, I told you something bad would   
happen to you, and now..and now! Now it's happening! No one can save you now."  
  
Serena sobbed as she stared at him, shaking her head, pleading, even though her pleas were   
muffled by the gag.  
  
"Your just a fucking slut, aren't you, Serena?! Running around, leaving your fucking panties  
everywhere! And you messed with my best friend! My best friend, serena!! Tonys too good for you,  
you Slutbag! Darien doesn't need this, I'll break the news to him...yes..that's what I'll do.  
He won't love you anymore then, will he? Nope..You fucked yourself over, Serena. your life is  
fucking over!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tony sighed and looked down at his watch, then knocked on Serena's door. He had the feeling that  
he should apologize to her because of the movies yesterday. He heard the door open, and then in  
a flash he was grabbed and yanked inside the house roughly, then knocked over the head with  
something heavy..then it all went black.  
  
Tony reopened his eyes, hearing muffled sobs, he felt pain surging through his head, and his  
vision became clear. He looked around an unfamiler room, he then saw Serena tied up, crying. She  
looked so weak and tired. Tony leaped up from the chair he had been sitting in, and ran over to   
her.  
  
"Hey, not so fast, Tony, my friend."  
  
Tony stopped dead in his tracks..he knew that voice..he turned slowly and looked over at the man  
with the voice.His mouth fell.  
  
"Alex Green...?But..your..."  
  
"Dead? No..just no one cared enough to fucking find me, I went through hell, Tony! Hell, because  
of this bitch!"  
  
"How..what? Why..?"  
  
"Let me explain, friend...let me explain. Now, everyone heard that me and Serena had gotten into  
a fight at the brigde, because she wanted to dump me, and I wouldn't let her. I slapped her,   
she slapped me and kneeed me, then threw me over the bridge and walked off. Telling everyone I  
Died, and that she was defending herself from being killed. a few weeks later, I phoned her and  
threatened that I was ganna come back to her and get payback..and today..just happens to be that  
day."  
  
"But thats redicoulous, Alex!"  
  
"what is?! The fact that she told my family, my friends that I was dead?!!?!? I can't go back to  
my home, the place that I loved, the place where I was born! All because of her! It's her turn   
now, but she ain't comming back, thats for SURE!"  
  
Serena screamed and sobbed, struggling weakly again.   
  
Alex growled and back handed her, "Shut up!".  
  
Tony winced, but was more shocked of seeing Alex. 'How..how could Serena do such a horrible   
thing, even I wouldn't sink that low.'He studied Alex, he had grown alot, and was more muscualar  
then before. He was no longer pale, but perfectly tan, and very handsome. But he had the wild,  
crazy look in his greenish brown eyes...His Hair was dark brown and spiked, like he always had it.  
He began to remember all the good times he and Alex shared.  
  
"Alex, what are you planning on doing to her?"  
  
"Anything that will ruin her life."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like tell her boyfriend that she was cheating.."  
  
"She had a boyfriend?!"  
  
"Yes. I thought-ooh..she didn't tell you?"  
  
"no..I thought we were going out..You bitch!!"  
  
"See what you do to people, Serena?!"  
  
Tony yanked off the gag, his face full of fury, as he yelled at her "Why didnt you tell me?!?!"  
  
Serena sobbed, looking up at him, "I didn't want to tell you.."  
  
Tony growled and smacked her, the impact of his hand against her skin felt good, his released  
alot of his anger that had suddenly began to build up.  
  
Alex smiled,glad his friend was on his side now. "Hmm..see how many people get mad at you, all  
because you like to run around on people. tsk tsk..what will Darien think?"  
  
"Lets call him!" Tony grinned and ran to the phone, seeing his number tacked up on her wall, he  
quickly dialed his number and shoved the phone into Alex's hand.  
"You talk."  
  
Alex grinned, and cleared his throat as Darien picked up the phone."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Darien?"  
  
"Uh..yes..Who is this?"  
  
"You don't know me, but I would like to tell you something about your precious Serena"  
  
"Serena? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Serena doesn't love you, she has been cheating on you, Darien my friend."  
  
"What?! Your lying, who is this?!"  
  
"I lie not. You can ask her right now.." Alex put the phone to Serena's ear,  
  
"Serena??"  
  
All Serena could do was sob..she managed to whisper "Darien..help me, please.."  
  
"See,Darien, shes ashamed now. You wanna come see her? Before she DIES?!"  
  
"who the FUCK ARE YOU?!!? LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Darien heard a click, then a dial tone. He growled and grabbed his keys and ran out of the house,  
slamming the door shut. So many emotions ran through his head as he sped off to Serena's house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
(Ut oh, whats ganna happen now, should i stop, or keep going? Well, i dont want to keep you guys  
waiting, so im ganna continue)  
  
  
Serena's face felt numb from all the smacks she had received. she felt so weak, she couldn't  
even supress a simple sob any more, her throat ached, and her eyes were tried up from crying.  
'why dont they just leave me alone..'  
  
Alex and Tony left the room, hearing tires squeel, and a door slam. All of a sudden, the front  
door was busted down and Darien came running in, his eyes full of anger as he stared at the two  
at the top of the stairs, "WHERES SERENA!?!?!"  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the great, herotic(is that a word?)Darien to the rescue. Why do you want your  
sluty serena,anyways?" Alex sneered at Darien.  
  
Darien growled and ran up to both of them. punching Alex in the jaw, and kicking Tony in the   
stomach, he ran past them and ran into Serena's room."Serena!"  
  
Serena looked over at him, her eyes welling up with tears once more, she was so happy to see him.  
  
"Darien...please,get help me.."  
  
Darien stared at her, seeing the bruises and hand marks all over her face. As badly as he wanted  
to untie her, he had to know if the two guys were telling the truth.  
  
"You don't want to believe it, do you, Darien?" Alex smirked, as he walked past him, taking   
Serena by the hair and yanking her up to her feet, facing Darien.  
  
"Now, sweetheart,tell your boyfriend what you have done."  
  
Serena stayed silent as she stared at Darien.  
  
Alex growled, and punched her in the stomach, "Tell him!"  
  
Serena groaned, then whispered," I..I didn't do anything!"  
  
Alex threw her down, "Your a pathedic bitch, not only do you cheat, you lie!"  
  
Darien turned to Tony, "Is she lying?"  
  
Tony slowly nodded, staring straight at Darien in the eyes. "Sorry man."  
  
Darien's eyes welled up as she stared down at Serena, "How could you...I thought you loved me."  
  
"No, Darien, you don't understand! You don't know the whole story.."  
  
"There is no story! You cheated on me! how!?"   
  
Darien went over to her, picked her up, tears streaming down his face as he stared at her in the  
eyes.  
  
Serena stared back at him, searching in his eyes, seeing how badly she had hurt him. "Darien,  
please..don't do this...I need you right now.."  
  
Darien just stared down at her, so many thoughts running through his head.  
  
Alex took Serena from Darien, and threw her on the bed.  
  
"Why..."  
  
Tony shook his head and signaled Alex and them to leave, and let Darien talk to her, knowing   
Serena's life had just ended right there.  
  
Alex nodded and walks out, winking at Serena, grinning evily, letting her know that he had gotten  
revenge on her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Darien shook his head as he sat down next to Serena.  
  
Serena had explained everything to him..and Darien was still unsure about their relationship.  
  
"Darien you cant leave me..I can't even bare the thought.."  
  
"Serena..it's so hard thought, i havent even done anything to harm our relation ship..."  
  
Darien shook his head at her helpless look. 'She brought this all on her self..'  
  
"Serena, I think we have to cool it for a while, I just need sometime to think this over."  
  
Serena nodded understandingly, and leaned in to kiss him one last time.  
  
Darien Kissed her for the last time..he knew they would be back together soon. He couldn't bare  
the thought of loosing her, he just wanted her to learn her lesson.  
  
"I'm already missing you, Darien.."  
  
Darien sighed, and waved without looking. He stepped out the room, and out of the house..and   
drove back to his house, a single tear of pain slidding down his cheek.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End!!!! Is is good? bad? Need another chapter? well of course every story needs another  
chapter, but is it really corny or good? its hard for me to End storys. Anyway, so sorry its  
late!  
-Christy  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
